You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Jack is suffering though an Air Force dinner until he gets his perfect dance partner.


Disclaimer: This story is based nearly entirely around a song to which I have no ownership too; the song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith from his "How Do You Like Me Know?" album.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jack O'Neill sighed loudly as he leaned back in his stiff chair, his idea of a good Saturday night wasn't getting stuck at an Air Force dinner party. Especially one where uniforms were mandatory. At the thought Jack tugged at the stiff dark blue cuffs of his dress jacket. He elbowed a waiter gently and asked him for another beer before going back to the small piece of lint that had become his source for amusement for the past ten minutes. He didn't even look up when he noticed that someone had sat down at the small circular table with him until they cleared their throat.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, sir, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
Jack's dark gaze shot a glance of boredom as he looked at his new visitor. Unlike Jack, Major Paul Davis seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, although it was his job to talk to bureaucrats all day long so all of this must have seemed natural.  
  
"Oh, whatever gave you that idea Major?"  
  
Davis raised his brow line in awareness of the colonel's mood, though he would have bet that the aging Air Force officer hadn't seen the newest arrival to the party.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Colonel, but why did you wear your uniform? A simple tuxedo would have sufficed."   
  
Jack glared at the young major sitting before him; so much for uniforms being mandatory. Again, instinctively at the thought, Jack tugged on his jacket again.  
  
"I must have missed the memo."  
  
Davis nodded his head and decided it was against his better judgment to open his mouth again, but he did hatch a plan that would perhaps rescue the colonel from his mood.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel, I just remembered that I must make a phone call."   
  
Jack dismissively waved his hand at Davis and went back to focusing on his lint. He missed Davis sliding though the crowd and heading right towards someone.   
  
After several moments Jack found himself with someone else seated at his table. He glanced up this time expecting to find Davis again but what he found instead astounded him. Major Samantha Carter, his 2IC, sitting there in a tight blue velvet halter dress with her short cropped blonde locks ruffled like they usually looked and her face ever slightly aglow with makeup. She grinned a smile that lit up her face.  
  
"Evening sir."  
  
Jack took a moment before he gulped down his stomach and was finally able to create full sentences.  
  
"Evening Major."  
  
Suave? No. Debonair? Defiantly not but it was the best that Jack could come up with. Even though Sam was his second-in-command, he had feelings for her. Boy did he have feelings and she was the only woman his life that had ever made him feel them.  
  
"Been here long?"  
  
Sam wasn't too good at small talk, Jack had always thought it was because she was part-scientist, they never seemed to speak like normal people, but the small talk between the two of them was always the same. Forced and evasive, like they always had better things to talk about but never could come out and say them.  
  
"Long enough. You?"  
  
If James Bond were a love struck fifteen-year-old trying to pick up on the prettiest girl in the world, Jack figured, this was how the conversation would go.  
  
"Just arrived actually. I had a flat."  
  
Jack nodded, interested in what she was saying but unable to think of anything worth saying for a few moments.  
  
"You're fashionably late, nothing wrong with that."  
  
That earned Jack a larger grin and a turn gaze down to lap and back, he had embarrassed her. The slight flush in her cheeks showed signs that she may have downed a drink before giving herself time to talk when she entered the room.  
  
"Have you danced?"  
  
The usual way of stopping embarrassment between the two of them, changing the subject.  
  
"Haven't had anyone to dance with."  
  
After two beers Jack liked to pretend that he lost all inhibitions, like hinting to his beautiful friend that he would like to be more.  
  
"Well you do now."   
  
Sam smiled as she stood up and waited for Jack to join her. That was one of his favorite qualities in her, he could still embarrass her but she would do it right back. Jack stood and held his arm out to the beautiful Air Force major and the pair strode out to the dance floor just as a song was ending. To get back at Jack for making her blush, Sam pretended to stumble and bump into him, what she didn't plan was stumbling right into his soft, thin lips.  
  
"Gosh, sorry."   
  
Sam could barely form that much of an apology as she felt her face flush again, so much for her masterful revenge.  
  
"Don't worry, accidents happen."   
  
Jack said it hoping that Sam knew what he meant, which wasn't what he actually said. He slid one arm around her waist and grasped her hand lightly in his remaining hand. They waited for what seemed like an eternity for the next song to begin and when it's slow piano and steel pedal guitar started, they began to sway.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I got a funny feeling  
  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jack glanced cautiously around the room to make sure that the song was real and this wasn't some elaborate scheme, but everyone just seemed to be enjoying their conversations.  
  
-----------------------  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
  
It felt like electricity  
  
---------------  
  
Sam could feel her cheeks flush at the lyrics, Jack's odd behavior, odd even for him, seemed to be affecting her more than his normal charm, good looks and sense of humor.  
  
-------------------  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at  
  
And we'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinnin' around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
---------------------  
  
Jack locked eyes with Sam again just in time for the lyrics to hint that her accidental kiss meant more to him than she may have realized. Taking a cue from the song and all the while trying to redeem himself, Jack began to change their line of dancing from swaying to swaying in circles.  
  
--------------------  
  
They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends   
  
--------------------  
  
Sam was convinced something was amiss; the song was just too perfect. After a moment she thought of how Major Davis had asked her to cheer up her CO moments after she entered the building.  
  
-------------  
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that   
  
If you do baby kiss me again  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
  
The way you moved me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
---------------  
  
As the chorus began to repeat, Jack both knew and feared the song was ending. The only time he ever felt truly free with her was when they danced, which to him, wasn't often enough, with the exception of pretending to be drunk at O'Malley's so they could dance and no one would think the wiser. Generally to cover up their tracks Jack asked Daniel to dance too.  
  
--------------  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at  
  
And we'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinnin' around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends   
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
------------  
  
Jack had to forcibly stop himself from whispering the words aloud to Sam, he was already the anti-James Bond, the last thing he needed to add to the list was love stuck CO.  
  
-----------  
  
I think you mean it like that   
  
If you do baby kiss me again  
  
-------------------  
  
Sam looked up at Jack's glittering brown eyes and watched him watch her for a moment. Then, before Jack's mind could think of anything except not stepping on the good Major's foot, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips again. Jack looked at her with a state of shock on his features for a minute before he smiled and the song came to an end.   
  
"Major you've had some alcohol, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive home."  
  
Sam grinned at her CO in somewhat of a mirrored fashion.  
  
"As have you Colonel."  
  
Jack had noticed that the song was over and a new was beginning as well as the fact that he and his beautiful blonde dancing partner had most of the attention in the room on them but he didn't really mind at that moment.  
  
"Than I guess we'll be sharing a cab."  
  
Sam grinned her all-knowing smile at her superior officer.  
  
"Even though we don't live near each other?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam's sparkling blue eyes and the way her pinkish cheeks made them twinkle.  
  
"Even though."  
  
Sam smiled as Jack took her arm in his and they walked off of the dance floor. They didn't stop at Jack's table; instead they headed right for the exit, stopping only to collect their jackets.  
  
Major Davis stood near the exit stairwell and he would have bet that he saw Jack place his uniform hat on Sam's head as they walked up the stairs together, right before they grasped each other's hand.  
  
--------------  
  
After Thought: Well, this story has been floating around in my head for a long time now, prior to most of my other works even; I don't know why I suddenly felt so inclined to write it either. Maybe because I love this song so much that I really wanted to apply it to Jack and Sam. As a matter of fact the first time I heard it I pictured Sam and Jack waltzing around a ballroom. I think I need help;) 


End file.
